


Ice Ice Ice Baby

by Klaudia98



Category: Figure Skating RPF, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship tags are mostly friendships so no real person ships sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudia98/pseuds/Klaudia98
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu, two time Olympic gold champion for the men's singles category in figure skating, starts experiencing nausea, increased appetite, weight gain, and lethargy after the performances for Fantasy on Ice in Japan, 2018.  His mother, worried about his health, takes him to the hospital to get checked upon, and the results shocked them."Javi… I think… No. Javi, I’m pregnant.”"You are WHAT?” Javier was shocked. Honestly, everybody who knew so far was. "Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure that’s impossible.”"I thought so too but so is getting pregnant from the ice.”"WHAT?!” His eyes got bigger. "FROM THE ICE?! WHEN? HOW?!”





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, Rain here! (Klau'd be here too, if her vacation included WiFi.) This story is the brainchild of many thirsty, crazy Fanyus from our twitter group chat, we're just the ones who volunteered for this daunting task. Yeah, this shit happens when 1) you have fanyus all around the world and 2) none of them have slept for more than 3 hours. (I'm exaggerating, but guys, get some sleep!)
> 
> Anyway, we do hope you enjoy the first chapter. Klau wrote most of it, I did the prologue and editing on this one. :33

**Prologue**

Khione has always loved figure skaters.  The way they sped across the ice, the intricate positions they use in their spins, the height of their jumps, it always astounds her. She particularly loved this generation of skaters, as some of the past ones have been cringy at best.

She looked at her ice mirror and willed it to show the ice rink in Kobe, Japan. She knows that there’s an ice show happening there at that very moment. She pressed her face onto the ice, and instantly found herself in one of the audience seats. She’s still in the ice, but from this angle, she had the perfect view of the ice.

Yuzuru Hanyu, the two time Olympic gold champion, glides across the ice. A gentle piano melody plays in the background. He looks serene, ethereal even.

 _David Wilson choreography,_ she thought. _Thank God it suits him this time._

Yuzuru keeps dancing on the ice, then he glides onto his signature hydroblade spiral.  He held the hydroblade longer than usual. He dipped lower, and lower, until his lips grazed the surface of the ice.

Khione gasped as cheers resounded all around the stadium.  Her fingertips lightly felt the place where his lips touched hers. Her eyes widened in realization and she clutched her midsection in horror. _Oh no._

 

* * *

 

  **Chapter 1**

When Yuzuru Hanyu got back to Toronto after the FaOI tour to train, they didn’t suspect anything. But one day he felt sick in his belly. It wasn’t like that injury before, at first, he thought he just ate something wrong. He thought it would disappear. But no. He gained a lot more appetite than he was used to but he always threw up in the mornings. He was always hungry and tired. He started skipping morning trainings because he can’t get up even if he wanted to. He even gained weight. Yuzuru’s formerly sculpted abs disappeared beneath a light layer of fat. Everyone thought it’s due to the lack of training and the fact that he ate more food than he used to. His mother was worried. Yumi took him to the hospital, they were all shocked, including the doctor, when the results came out.

Yuzuru went rushing to their training rink. He spotted his closest friend, Javier Fernandez.

“Haabiiiiii! I need help!” Yuzuru screamed as he grabbed Javier’s wrist and dragged him into the locker rooms, never minding that his rinkmates are looking at him like he has gone mad.

“OMG, what happened? Should I get Brian?” Javier panicked.

"NO! Just listen.”

Yuzuru pushed Javier down to sit on one of the benches. He then sat beside him.

"So? What’s wrong?” the Spaniard asked.

"Javi… I think… No. Javi, I’m pregnant.”

"You are WHAT?” Javier was shocked. Honestly, everybody who knew so far was. "Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure that’s impossible.”

"I thought so too but so is getting pregnant from the ice.”

"WHAT?!” His eyes got bigger. "FROM THE ICE?! WHEN? HOW?!”

“I don’t know either,” Yuzuru shook his head. “Doctors don’t understand either! Okaa-san said I was so shocked that I said a rude word in Japanese then I fainted. I don’t even remember what I said but she doesn’t want to tell me because it was very rude.” Yuzuru pouted.

“What if the doctors have it wrong? They certainly missed something.”

“No, Javi,” he shook his head again while he stood up. He took out a folder from his bag. “They did an ultrasound” Yuzu handed a picture to Javier. “I have a uterus.”

“Wait, Yuzu! This means you’re… trans?” he asked gently.

“No, I was born as a man.” Yuzuru hunched over, tilting his head to look at his friend. “I mean, I still have my penis and balls and everything,” he said, embarrassed. "And when I was a kid, I forgot why but I had an ultrasound here too, and I didn't have a uterus so I'm not intersex either."

“But what if the doctors really missed something? This can’t be real.”

“Just look at the picture, Javi!” he sighed, exhausted.  Javier looked down at the picture.

“HOLY SHIT!” Javier exclaimed, making Yuzuru wince. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. This is insane, Yuzu… triplets! TRIPLETS!”

“Yeah, I know,” he caressed his belly with a smile.

“You’re handling it quite well.” Javier looked at him.

“I told you I fainted in the hospital.”

Javi nodded knowingly. “You have to tell Brian.”

“I’ll tell him tomorrow when I go to practice.”

“You can’t go to practice! You’re pregnant!”

“I can!” Yuzuru said huffily. “I’m pregnant, not sick!” He put his hand in his arm. “And on my way home, I want to buy a pregnancy test.”

“Why?” Javier looked at him weirdly.

“I just want one for the memories, okay?!”

“Okay, okay” he put his hands up in concession. “Your hormones are already working, I see.”

“What do you mean?” Yuzuru narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Nothing.”

The two friends went out of the locker room, not noticing the wide eyed Russian prodigy hiding behind a closet, who heard everything they said when she was trying to go to the bathroom.

“ _Bozhe moi,”_ Evgenia Medvedeva breathed, unbelieving.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuzuru felt a little bit better. He arrived at the TCC quite early, no one were there. He sat alone on the bench, on his spot and tied his skates. He missed this. The boots around his feet, the smell of the ice, the cool room. He stroked on the ice for ten minutes as a warm up. He suddenly saw something moving under him. IN the ice. He stopped, looked down and firstly he thought it’s only his reflection then he realized it’s a woman. He blinked. Many times. The woman was still there and she even waved at him. Then she ascended from the ice so now she stood before Yuzuru. She had blonde hair, so pale it was almost white, blue eyes the color of clear ice, and pale skin. She was beautiful. Yuzuru blinked again in awe.

The woman giggled. “Hi, Yuzuru Hanyu!”

He was surprised because she spoke in Japanese. “Who… who are you? And how did you do… this?”

“Oh, yes, ummm...” She look rather flustered. “I’m Khione, the Greek goddess of ice and snow. I’m a big fan of you!” She blushed, extending her hand in greeting.

He shook his hand. “Uhm… thanks?”

“Also I’m the mother of your children.”

“NANI?” Yuzuru’s jaws dropped. “How?! When?! Why?! HOW?!”

“Do you remember what you did at Fantasy on Ice during your hydroblade?”

Yuzuru nodded. “I kissed the ice.”

“Yes, and I was in the ice so you kissed me. Well technically, I was also in the audience watching you, but physically, I’m still in the ice.”

“Oh, sorry!”

“Don’t apologize! It was good.” She smiled, a faraway look in her eyes.

“...Thanks?” he said sheepishly. “But how you got pregnant because of a kiss?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh, it’s a goddess thing, you don’t understand” the goddess spat, waving the subject off. ”And actually you are so handsome that when you look at a girl she gets pregnant immediately.” Yuzuru blushed. “So when I realized that I got a baby from you I freaked out. I had bad experiences with unwanted pregnancies. So I transferred my uterus to you. I know you love children so I thought they will be at a good place with you. My uterus will transfer back to me after the birth so you won’t get periods… I hope you don’t mind,” Khione said shyly.

“So they will be demigods? Like in the myths?”

“Yes, with superpowers, ADHD, and stuff.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“Then I’m the genderbend Virgin Mary?”

“If you think about like that…” She suddenly winced. “Holy Hera, I gotta go.” Khione started to sink back into the ice.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Yuzuru panicked a bit.

Khione waved at him. “Bye-bye! Have fun!” Then she disappeared.

Yuzuru looked down to the ice, searching for the woman but he did not see anything, only the scratches what he left there with his skates. He heard a noise, the changing room’s door had slammed.  Some of his rinkmates have arrived.

Practice session has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Bozhe moi (Russian) - Oh my God
> 
> Hey, hey, hey, did you like it? Leave a comment or kudos. uwu
> 
> Yes, I know it kinda seems fluffy right now, we promise more crack in the next chapter. We'll do our best to make it as hilarious as we can. :3
> 
> Also for the next chapter update, currently Klau is on vacation for the next week or so and she told me she won't have that much access to the internet that time. So I think the plan would be for me to write chapter 2, then she adds more details, and then I edit it again. So the next chapter will probably be up in 2 or 3 weeks, but if we manage to get it up earlier, we'll definitely do so.
> 
> Anyway, we hope you have a good one. Rain out!


	2. Chapter 2

“Khione? Really?” Javier opened his locker in the changing room. “I thought the ancient Greek gods are just myths.”

“No, she is totally real. And somehow got pregnant when I kissed the ice,” said Yuzuru, opening his locker too. He took out his casual clothes and his backpack.

“This… this is… “Javier couldn't find the words. “Did you already tell Brian and Tracy?”

“Not yet. I want to tell them after practice. Tracy already noticed something during training.”

“Yeah, you fell many times.”

Yuzu stuck out his tongue. “I have to get used to my new weight.”

“Yes, I noticed you’re already kinda showing, you used to have washboard abs under all that Under Armour," Javi commented as he reached for Yuzu’s bare belly. Yuzuru slapped Javier’s hand.

“No touching!” Yuzu protested, protecting his belly with his hands. “They’re mine!”

“Okay okay, dude, chill!”

“Oh, wait! You can touch this!” Yuzu rummaged in his bag then held something in triumph.

“Look!” He handed it to his friend with an excited smile.

“You really bought a pregnancy test.” Javier raised his eyebrows.

“Yes! I peed on it yesterday and it showed two lines which means I’m really pregnant!” His eyes shone.

Javier returned the pregnancy test to his friend and pushed his hands away in disgust. “Dude, I hate to say this, but ew, don’t make me touch it, it’s got your pee on it.”

One of their rinkmates came to the changing room. They switched topics until he left.

“Could you come with me to tell Brian?” Yuzuru finally asked, closing his locker.

“Why?”

“I can't do it without you.”

Javier sighed. “Yuzu…”

“I’m nervous and you are calming me. I don't know how to tell them,” Yuzuru started to panic. “How should I say it to them? What should I say?” he moaned as he buried his face in his hands. “Oh, Habi, please! I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!” he almost started crying.

“Hey hey hey! Yuzu!” Javier grabbed Yuzu's shoulders. “Calm down! You can do it! I’ll help you.”

“Really?” Yuzuru looked up with teary eyes, sniffle.

“Yes" Javi rolled his eyes. “Just don’t cry.”

“Thank you!” Yuzu replied, beaming.

The two friends left the locker room together. They didn't notice the gangly figure on the other side of the lockers when they were speaking about pregnancy.  Jason Brown heard everything, except for the part about the snow goddess. They were quiet when they talked about it.

“OMG!” said Jason Brown to himself. “Zhenya was right! Yuzuru is pregnant! I have to talk to her!” Then he rushed out from the changing room, leaving in his wake an extremely confused Jun Hwan Cha, who distinctly remembers seeing the two time Olympic gold champion in all of his glory. In the shower rooms of the skating club.

* * *

Yuzuru and Javier stood before the door of Brian’s office.

Yuzu blew out the air from his lungs and lifted his fist to knock on the door. Then he withdrew and grabbed Javier’s shirt instead.

“I can't, I can't! Javi, please, you knock,” he whined.

“Why me?”

“Your voice is deeper.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Haaaaabiiiiiiiiiiii…”

Javier sighed then resignedly knocked on the door. A quiet “yes” and “come in” came from the other side. Yuzuru took a deep breath, Javi opened the door then he gently pushed Yuzu into the room.

“Oh, Yuzu!” Brian and Tracy looked up. “What do you want, dear?” asked Tracy.

“And you Javi? Why are you here?” Brian put his pen down.

“Yuzu wants to say something. I’m just the very supportive sidekick,” answered Javier. He nudged his friend, who glared at him.

“Okay, sit down, boys!” said Brian. He waited till they took place in the chairs. “Now please tell me, Yuzu, what did you want to say to me?”

“You know…” Yuzuru started. ”I couldn't go to practice in the last two weeks…”

“I know, you were sick.”

“Not exactly.”

“Then why you said that?” asked Tracy, confused.

“I thought I was sick but I wasn’t.”

Brian sighed. “Yuzu, just spill! You finally went to sightseeing and you have compunction because you weren’t here training or what?”

Yuzuru chewed his lip. “Not exactly.”

“Then what?”

He took his backpack, searched in it for a while then handed the pregnancy test to his coach.

“This.”

Brian furrowed his eyebrows. “You got a girlfriend and you made her pregnant? I have to admit I never knew you had it in you, but you know you can support them with the prize money you’re winning and your sponsorships.”

Yuzuru shook his head. “No. I’m pregnant.”

Tracy snorted coffee out of her nostrils.  Hair fell from Brian’s head, his receding hairline going even higher.

The coach stood up. “Yuzuru, you know how Japanese media would feel if their top male skater is born female.”

“No, I’m definitely born a man, coach. And I’m not intersex either,” Yuzu said sheepishly.

“Okaaaay, everyone, relax,” Tracy said, trying to diffuse the situation. “We’ll get down to the bottom of this, and we’ll assume for now that it is entirely possible for men to get pregnant.”

Brian sat down, trying to calm his pounding heart, and cleared his throat. “So who is the father?” He looked at Javier, both curious and confused.

“I said it earlier, I’m just the supportive sidekick," Javi lifted his hands defensively.

“Then Misha?”

“No!” said Yuzuru.

“Jason?”

“NO!”

“Please don’t say Evgenia is the father…”

“Brian, I’m the father.”

Brian massaged his temples. Tracy, who is not even remotely as calm as she pretended to be about it, spat her coffee as best as she could into the trash can, but it landed on the papers lying on the desk.

“I want an explanation, now, please." Both coaches’ hairs are getting thinner by the second.

Yuzuru told them everything. “Once upon a time there was an ice show where he kissed the ice…”

 

* * *

 

Yuzuru finished his story. His throat now parched, he reaches for Tracy’s coffee mug who pushes it away from him. “Coffee’s not good for your triplets, dear,” she scolds, to which he whines.

Brian, still holding his temples as the information was just too much for anyone to process. “Well, it sounds like we’d have to adjust your training. You can’t keep falling on the ice,” he said tiredly.

“It’ll be fine,” Yuzu pouted. “I haven’t been feeling how hard the ice is ever since Khione talked to me.”

Tracy and Brian looked at each other, then nodded. “Fine,” Brian relented. “But only one quad axel and one quad Lutz attempt every three sessions.”

Yuzu opened his mouth to reluctantly agree when Gabrielle Daleman suddenly crashed into the room, with Jason Brown, Jun Hwan Cha, and Evgenia Medvedeva on top of her. Gabby smiled weakly.

“Hi, we totally didn’t hear anything, we’ll just go now,” Jason gabbered. All four of them scrambled to get up and leave when their coach called after them.

“No,” Brian said. “Get everyone in here. That means Ghislain, Shae-Lynn, Jeffrey and David too. I think Yuzuru here will need everyone’s support.” Yuzuru sinks lower into his seat in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“And that’s how he got pregnant.”

“Oh!” all of them breathed in sync.

“You all know that Yuzuru wants privacy so don’t tell anybody!” said Brian. “No tweeting, instastories, snapchats, or interviews. No.”

“And what about the media day?” asked Javier. “It should be the next week, Yuzu told me.”

“We have to cancel it.”

“No!” Yuzuru interrupted. “I want media day. My fans’ crops are dying and their skin is breaking out, they need new content from me.”

“But the media will know about your pregnancy! You can’t even jump properly because you gained weight!”

“Then we’ll just delay it a bit. To the end of August. I’ll get used to my new weight by then and I can hide my belly with my new ANA jacket.”

Brian sighed in abdication. “I’m not happy about it but okay. What date do you want for the media day?”

“30th August. And I’ll show them my Nijinsky program.”

“Okay.” Brian wrote it down in his calendar.

“That’s all?” asked Yuzuru. “We are done with this meeting? Because I’m hungry and I would like some cake.”

“No, we are not done yet. The others can leave, especially you, Gabby, you have practice right now, but you have to stay for a bit more, Yuzuru.” said Brian.

“But I’m hungry!” Yuzuru whined.

Gabrielle, Jason, Evgenia, Jun, Ghislain, Jeffrey, Shae-Lynn and David all streamed out from the room, a bit disappointed that they have to go.

Javier turned back. “Should I go to the confectionery and bring a piece of cake?”

Yuzuru turned so fast in his chair. “Oh, please, Javi! But not just a slice, I want a whole cake.”

“But you said ‘some’ earlier,” Javier narrowed his eyebrows.

“I meant a whole cake under that word.” Yuzuru explained.

Javier sigh. “Okay, I’ll buy you a cake.”

Yuzuru glowed up. “Thank you, Habi!”

Javier left the room. Brian cleared his throat. Yuzuru turned back to his coaches.

“We should discuss your competitions,” Brian started. “You’d probably have to cancel some of them, especially in the third trimester.”

“I want to do them all.”

“While you are pregnant?” Tracy raised her brows. “You are aware that you will have a very big belly? And your ankles will swell so much that you will not even be able to put on your normal shoes, let alone your skates. And it takes time to break in new boots.”

“You should listen to Tracy, Yuzu. She has kids, she was pregnant so she knows these things.”

“Okay, okay” Yuzuru surrendered. “But I’m going to Autumn Classic, I’m sick of getting silvers in Canadian competitions.”

“Autumn Classic is fine, but you have to cancel out at Four Continents and Worlds, probably.”

“Fine,” Yuzuru agreed reluctantly. “Then can I try the quad axel at Autumn Classic?”

“No, don’t even think about it!”

“Helsinki? That’s my lucky place.”

“Now you have to think about your children, too!” pointed out Tracy. “You don’t want to harm them, aren’t you?”

Yuzuru looked down and put his hand on his belly. “No.”

“Then no wilding till the birth!” said Brian.

“Okay,” Yuzuru sighed, crossing his fingers at his back. “Where is Javi? He should have returned with the cake by now.”

At the same moment, Javier opened the door and entered the room with a box in his hands.

“My hero!” Yuzuru teared up happily.

Javi, Tracy and Brian was surprised to be given a slice each, as they stared in horror at Yuzuru who proceeded to wolf down the rest of the 10-inch strawberry cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Klau here! I hope you find our fic entertaining (^-^) I don't know when the next chapter will be out because uni is starting soon! But we try our bests!
> 
> We appreciate the comments and kudos! (^-^)/
> 
> Also special thanks to [Laureen](https://twitter.com/ReenieOnIce) for making that edit. (She's got a lot more hilarious edits, what a queen...) If the photo doesn't show up, click [here.](https://imgur.com/a/wUCSS23)
> 
> If you want to follow us on twitter, click on our names. We most likely follow back, lmao.  
> [Klau](https://twitter.com/fanpower98)  
> [Rain](https://twitter.com/hyperbiellmann)


	3. Chapter 3

In the end Yuzuru did two media days. In the first day he showed them his new FS and the second day the SP. He felt an immense feeling of pride, satisfaction, and a little bit of schadenfreude when his fans freaked out after he said he wants to put the 4A in his layout later in this season. He also made everyone laugh with the picture of his swollen pinky when he accidentally jammed his finger into the ice (an incident that Khione screamed about for two minutes, before kissing the finger better and telling him to do all the jumps he likes as she would never hurt the babies). They didn’t know he might go on a hiatus to take care of his babies. He needs to think about a good excuse. His new ANA jacket covered his belly very well.  

Javier wasn’t there on that day, he went home earlier. He only stayed for some weeks because he needed a new SP. On the last day when he trained in TCC, the TCC family gave him a goodbye surprise party. Yuzuru glued at him the whole time like they were Siamese twins. When Javier wanted to left the building, Yuzuru grabbed his friend's leg and sat down on the floor, like a little kid clinging onto his father’s leg.

“Please, Habi! Don't go!” Yuzuru whined. “Don’t go! I need you!”

“YUZU! Let me go! I have a flight tomorrow morning and I need some sleep!”

“Then don’t fly away!”

“Yuzu, I have stuff to do for my ice show! Which you never attend, by the way...” Javier mutters this last part.

“But the baby needs you!”

“Which baby? You have triplets and you are only on your second month!”

“I’m the baby!”

Javier sigh and patted his friend's head. “Yuzu… please let me go! I can't move if you cling on me like this.”

“That’s the goal.”

Javier looked around in the room, helpless. “Please somebody save me!”

Tracy squatted beside Yuzuru. “Yuzu, my dear, let Javi go home! He is tired. I’m sure you two will meet again soon.”

Yuzuru looked at her then at Javier and reluctantly though but slowly he let go his friend. Tracy helped him to stand up. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Javier’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Javier wrapped Yuzuru’s waist.

Javier silently started singing into Yuzu’s ear.

 

_Recuérdame… Hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor_

_Recuérdame. No llores, por favor_

_Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

_A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar. Recuérdame…_

 

Yuzuru withdrawn. “Javi, why are you singing the Coco soundtrack?”

“Because I thought it would fit” he shrugged. “How did you recognise it? It was in Spanish.”

“The rhythm. You thought we don’t hear you sing these songs after you watched the movie?”

Javier blushed. “Okay now I really need to go.”

“Should we sing this song at the same time everyday?” Yuzuru teased.

“NO!” Javier rushed out of the room, his face now fully red. Everybody laughed, including Yuzuru who followed him.

“Habi, wait!” Javier turned back. “I’ll always remember you.” The Spaniard rolled his eyes. “No, really” Yuzuru turned serious “I’ll call and message you every day.”

“I’ll wait for it.” Javier smiled. “Just, please, not in the middle of the night!”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. I hate time zones!” Yuzuru pouted.

“Bye, Yuzu! Take care! I’ll see you soon!”

“Bye-byeee!” Yuzuru waved while Javier got out of the building. He was sad. He went back to the room, Tracy offered him some cookies and he felt a bit better.

 

Time flew fast, Autumn Classic was very close. Shoma did quite well at Lombardia Trophy which blew up Yuzuru’s competitiveness. Javier did commercials and went to China for Stars on Ice. Meanwhile Yuzuru lived his pregnant™ life.

He practised almost every day like if nothing changed. He got used to his growing belly and did jumps like it was nothing. Sometimes, in secret when all coaches focused on someone else, he practised the 4A. Without the harness. He fell many times, sometimes he did it but had a shaky landing. When he does land it properly, it’s always from the most basic entry to the jump, which he hates.

One day he wanted to try it from a spread eagle entrance. He took off… “shu~” then landed… “paah!” He stood for a minute in shock then broke into tears and sat down on the ice. Everybody looked at him confused. “Why is he crying again?” they whispered.

Jason and Evgenia skated to him. “What's wrong, Yuzu? What happened?” they asked.

“Brahaien!” Yuzuru sobbed. “Rihing thehe behell!”

“What?” asked Brian.

“I think he said ‘Brian ring the bell’" Jason said.

“But nobody did a clean run through. We don’t even do run throughs today!”

“Buhut Ihi dihid it! Ihi lahanded thehe quahad ahaxehel!”

“Yuzuru, please speak in English!” Brian begged.

“He is speaking in English" Evgenia said. “He just cries so hard that he can't say the words properly.”

“But why is he crying and wants to ring the bell?” Jason chewed.

Brian’s eyes widened some seconds later “Oh my God…” he whispered and rushed to the bell to ring it. “THE FIRST QUAD AXEL! THE FIRST +5 GOE QUAD AXEL!” he shouted.

The others clapped and whistled in awe. Yuzuru continued the happy crying for more than ten minutes. Brian, however, was crying with Yuzu as he is contemplating the possibility of going bald with a pregnant student landing a quad axel with his usual transitions.

After Yuzuru stopped sobbing he called his mom. She bought a strawberry cake and made him onigiris to celebrate the success at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Klau here! ヾ(＾∇＾)  
> I know this chapter is a bit short, sorry (/ω＼)
> 
> Translation for the spanish song:  
> "Remember me… Today I have to go, my love. Remember me. Please don’t cry! I carry you in my heart and you will have me close. By myself I will sing to you, dreaming of returning. Remember me…" These are not ours, I found it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BuJFmVLJ0I (I don't know how to insert links, sorry (/ω＼)
> 
> Rain edited and checked the grammar as usual, without her my writing is a mess (you can see this here, hehe). She said she will write the next chapter so prepare yourselves! Autumn Classic is coming for ya! (¬‿¬)
> 
> We appreciate the kudos and comments! Love y'all! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	4. Chapter 4

Shuuuuu… PAH! Yuzuru threw his arms in triumph as he landed the quad loop. The quad is becoming more and more consistent for him, it might rival the reliability of his quad toe.  
“Babies, did you see that?” Yuzuru asked his small baby bump excitedly, caressing it. “Are you proud of me? You should be proud of me, no one likes jumping the loop that much…”  
“Hey cooooooach…” Jun Hwan called to Brian (who wasn’t looking at any of them) as he swayed to the music of his free skate, Yuzuru still chattering to the baby bump. “Yuzu’s talking to his belly again…”  
Evgenia smacked his arm as she whooshed past him. “You act like you haven’t seen a pregnant woman talk to her belly,” she laughed.  
“They do???”  
Yuzuru skated to Jun Hwan. “Hey guys, check out my hair. It’s getting as fluffy as Jun’s,” he said as he patted both their hair (his own is getting rather long and thick), Jun Hwan trying and failing to avoid him.  
“Nooooo, don’t touch meeee.” The Korean started skating away from Yuzu.  
“Why not? Don’t you love me?” the legendary skater started tearing up, started following Jun Hwan with his arms wide as if asking for a hug.  
“Nooooo!”  
“Nooooo, don’t leave me!”  
“Leave me alone, oh my God!”  
Jason snickered from the boards. “Yuzu, you can hug me,” he called.  
“No, I want baby Jun,” Yuzu pouted as they sped skate, Yuzu still trying to catch Jun Hwan.  
“Dude, let the pregnant guy hug you,” Conrad Orzel said as he entered the rink, smirking. “Doesn’t help that you’re such a baby face, man.”  
Jun Hwan skidded into a stop. “I’M NOT A BABY FACE!”  
Yuzu crashed into him, both fell onto the ice. “Yay!” the Japanese man cried as he hugged the younger skater tightly. Jun Hwan covered his face in embarrassment, muttering “Oh my god,” over and over.

_____________________________________________________________________  
Yuzuru's short program at Autumn Classic didn't go as well as he wanted. He felt so much kuyashii because of the spins - he got one invalidated! - but he was relieved the audience liked the program. His injured pinky still bothered him but he was glad this year's first pancake was better than in previous years. He was in leading position but the kuyashii was so strong he decided to use his secret weapon in the free. Yuzuru didn't inform his coach about it, he knew Brian would be against it.

The audience went crazy when he skated Origin during practice. He did the program with a 4Lo to keep his plan in secret.

The fans, both watching in person and online, went wild again when he revealed his costume during the 6 minute warm up.

It was his turn to skate. He did all his pre-skate rituals then went to the middle of the ice to get down to the starting position. When the wind started blowing in his music he took a deep breath and blew out while he stood up. The double headbang. Then he settled up for the first jump.

“Oh my god…” Brian murmured a bit terrified. “He will do it, isn't he? Oh my god, Yuzu!”

He did it. He didn't fall, he landed it. The first ratified Quad Axel in competition. Yuzuru made history again. The audience lost their minds. Brian lost more hair.

About the rest of the program? Well let's say it was the first pancake.

Brian didn't scolded him, he just shaked his head in the k&c. Ghislain rubbed his shoulder as a congratulation for the 4A and also comforting him for the failed jumps.

He won the gold medal, Jun Hwan the silver and a canadian skater, Roman Sadovsky got the bronze.  
Back in the hotel room Yuzuru, already showered and dressed up in his pajamas, took his gold medal and sat down on the bed. He pulled up his shirt and put the cold metal against his belly.

“Do you see it, babies?” Yuzuru whispered softly. “Otou-chan won! And landed the first ever 4A in competition! Are you proud of your Otou-chan?” He giggled when he felt the babies move. Yuzuru stroked his tummy. “Haha, thank you! Also this is Otou-chan's last competition for a while because Otou-chan has to take care of you, babies. But don't worry, babies, Otou-chan wants this because Otou-chan loves you!”

Yuzuru spoke to his baby bump every night, he told bedtime stories and japanese legends and myths while softly caressing his tummy.

Some days later after the TCC family got back to Toronto and started training again, Brian called Yuzuru to his office after his session. After changing back to casual clothes, Yuzuru knocked on the office door.

“What did I do?” he asked as he stepped in.

“Landed the 4A at competition without my permission.” Yuzuru frowned. “But that's not why I called you.” Brian sighed. “We should discuss and find out what would be your excuse to withdraw from the Grand Prixs and skip the season. Because I think being pregnant isn't so good for a male skater.”

“Oh.”

“Any ideas?” Brian asked.

“Hm… I don't want to worry my fans, especially after what happened last year, so I don't want it to be a serious injury…”

“Maybe studies? You have to finish your thesis?”

“Mmm… noooo, I never used university as an excuse… hmmm” Yuzuru put up his thinking face, then looked down at his hand. “Ah! I got it! My pinky!” He showed his crooked right little finger to Brian. “I need to heal my pinky!”

“Well that's a good idea, as an excuse and also as a truth. That pinky really needs a fixing.”  
Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I know, okay? I'll go and fix it.”

Brian raised his eyebrows. “Really! I promise!”

“Like you promised to not quadaxeling at competitions?”

“Hehehehe” Yuzuru ducked his neck. “This is a real promise this time. I swear!” He said seriously.

Brian sighed. “I can't do anything than believe in you so… okay. Tell this to JSF! Now you can go home.”

Some weeks later it was revealed that two time Olympic champion Yuzuru Hanyu withdrew from both his Grand Prix assignments because of having a broken pinky. He also won't participate at Japan Nationals, for the third time in a row.

____________________________________

 

Team NiPPon

Pooh-san: Hi minna!ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ I want to tell you something  
Nikuniku: what is it?  
Pooh-san: but please don't tell anyone. Especially the JSF  
Detective: why?  
Pooh-san: :((((( this is kind of personal  
Ramenboy: say iiiiiiiiiiiit  
Wakabond: tell us Yuzu-kun  
Pooh-san: okay, not kind of… it's fully personal  
ProfessorM: aaah, just say it already, Yuzuru!

Pooh-san is typing…

Rachmaoff: i wonder what is it  
Painappuru: maybe he landed the 4A  
3Agirl: he landed it at aci, don't you remember?  
Painappuru: oh, really? I didn't know that haha  
3Agirl:...  
3Agirl: but you were there!  
Painappuru: to watch the ladies! For Wakaba!  
Pooh-san: no, girls, it's very different from the 4A  
Pooh-san: and please let me type it’s hard to find the right words <(｀^´)>  
Pikapika: ah, then what is it?  
Pooh-san: and Satton how did you not know about this history making of mine?!  
Pooh-san: even Rika-chan knows about it  
Painappuru: *eye rolling* i don't watch too much news  
Nikuniku: hey Yuzu-kun, we are still waiting  
Pooh-san: i'm so nervous I don't know how to say it  
Detective: just spill it  
Kanako-chan: just spill it  
Kanako-chan: lol Keiji  
Detective: hahaha  
Cinderella: please stop, Yuzuru-kun wants to say something  
Pooh-san: Thank you, Mai  
Nikuniku: then tell us already!  
Pooh-san: okay okay!  
Pooh-san: so…  
Pooh-san: I

Pooh-san is typing...

Detective: you got married in secret?  
Pooh-san: NANI?! NO!  
Pooh-san: let me finish, oh my god  
Nikuniku: then what?! You got pregnant? lol  
Pooh-san:...  
Pooh-san: actually…  
Nikuniku: wait a minute  
Nikuniku: is this true?  
Pooh-san:...  
Pooh-san: yeah…  
Nikuniku: omg  
Nikuniku: i was just joking  
Nikuniku: but wait  
Nikuniku: HOW?!  
Pooh-san: long story, you really wouldn’t believe me (ノ*°▽°*)  
Pooh-san: but in a nutshell: i got the greek ice goddess pregnant and she transferred her uterus in me  
Nikuniku: YOU HOOKED UP WITH AN ICE GODDESS?  
Pooh-san: it was accidental okay? And please don't yell at me (;﹏;)  
Pooh-san: wait where are the others?  
Nikuniku: maybe they are still in shock  
Pooh-san: i understand. I was in shock too (´・ω・｀)  
Detective: Yuzuru you irresponsible- You didn't think about using a damn condom?!  
Pooh-san: KEIJI!! We have underage people here!  
Pooh-san: and no, i didn't have the opportunity for protection  
Detective: you don't bring condoms with yourself?  
Pooh-san: no, why would i do that  
Detective: *facepalm*  
Pooh-san: anyway, we didn't do that thing… you know… the way how a baby gets in the tummy  
Nikuniku: you mean sex, Yuzu-kun  
Pooh-san: SHO  
Pooh-san: PEOPLE ARE UNDERAGE  
Nikuniku: oops  
Detective: so if you didn't have THAT then how did you get her pregnant?  
Pooh-san: ehehe well… it's a bit weird story  
Nikuniku: Yuzu-kun is so pretty he just looks at a girl and *bam* she is pregnant  
Detective: where is the lie  
Pooh-san: it's funny, Khione said the same  
Nikuniku: who is Khione  
Detective: the greek ice goddess  
Pooh-san: yepp  
Pooh-san: but that's not how it went  
Nikuniku: then how?  
Pooh-san: do you remember my new exhibition, haru yo koi? What i performed at faoi?  
Detective: yes  
Nikuniku: no  
Pooh-san:...  
Nikuniku: why? I don't watch skating in tv  
Pooh-san: anyway, i have a very VERY low hydroblade in that and i kissed the ice  
Pooh-san: this is how it happened  
Nikuniku: really? Bc of a kiss?  
Pooh-san: Khione said “it's a goddess thing you don't understand” ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Detective: wait you talked with her?  
Pooh-san: yes when she informed me where the babies in my tummy come from  
Kanako-chan: BABIES?!  
Pooh-san: ah, welcome back Kanako-chan  
Pooh-san: yes i'm expecting triplets \\(^-^)/  
Detective: trip...lets…

*Picture of an ultrasound monogram*

Pooh-san: look, this is the first ultrasound picture aw they are so kawaii, aren't they  
Kanako-chan: ...am i supposed to see something?  
Detective: i don't see anything  
Nikuniku: i only see some dirt  
Pooh-san: you guys are so mean (*￣m￣)  
Ramenboy: i think i can see it  
Pooh-san: finally!  
*Ramenboy sent a picture*  
Ramenboy: here  
Pooh-san: no, that's not the babies  
*Pooh-san sent a picture*  
Pooh-san: there, i put a ring around it  
Nikuniku: you should have sent this first  
Kanako-chan: i still can't see anything  
Detective: do you see the small dots inside the circle?  
Kanako-chan: oooooh! Aw they are really kawaii  
Pooh-san: thank you (^з^)-☆  
Pooh-san: i'm already thinking about the names  
Pooh-san: i have very good ideas  
Detective: do you already know their gender?  
Pooh-san: no, i want it to be a surprise  
Detective: then why you're thinking about names?  
Pooh-san: they're unisex names  
Detective: oookaaay  
Nikuniku: what are the ideas?  
Pooh-san: Axel, Salchow and Lutz  
Nikuniku: Yuzu-kun no  
Detective: Yuzu no  
Pooh-san: or Loop instead of Lutz  
Kanako-chan: Yuzu no  
Pooh-san: why? o(TヘTo)  
Detective: you can't name your kids after jumps…  
3Agirl:... i like the names  
Kanako-chan: Rika-chan no  
Pooh-san: see? Rika-chan agrees with me!  
Detective: *sighs*  
Detective: when is the due date?  
Pooh-san: a what?  
Kanako-chan: when will the babies born?  
Pooh-san: oh  
Pooh-san: around march  
Detective: then you have time to think about other names  
Pooh-san: but  
Pooh-san: (´；ω；｀)  
3Agirl: don't worry, Yuzu-kun, i'm with you  
Pooh-san: thank you, Rika-chan  
Ramenboy: so this is the real reason why you skip the season not because of your pinky  
Pooh-san: well… yes and no  
Pooh-san: i also have to fix my pinky, i promised Brian  
Detective: you… promised something… to Brian  
Pooh-san: hehehehe  
Pooh-san: okay i know  
Pooh-san: but i'm serious this time  
Detective: okay okay, we’ll keep it a secret as long as you do. I’ll make sure everyone does, at least.  
Pooh-san: YAY  
3Agirl: :)  
Nikuniku: :)  
Pai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, it was a while, wasn't it? （/｡＼)  
> Sorry, a lot of things (uni, work, life, writer's block) happened. (ノдヽ) And if you noticed, Rain isn't in the writers' list anymore (╥_╥) but she said she will be still a beta reader and the editor so she is still here but now she is behind the scenes (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
> Idk when chapter 5 will be out so i won't say anything about it lol but wish me good luck  
> I hope y'all enjoyed the Easter update (~￣³￣)~  
> Klau out ヾ(＾∇＾)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it had to come

Yuzuru’s baby bump became more and more apparent as time went on. Soon enough, he became anxious at the stares people gave him whenever he walked by. Yumi bought him a wig and maternal clothing, which allowed him to look like a pregnant version of his older sister. It allowed him to walk outside without people doing a double take and possibly recognizing him. Not even the occasional paparazzi spared him a glance in his new get-up.

The mother-son pair, disguised as a mother-daughter pair, often went to shopping together. After shopping they usually would go grab something to eat as he gets hungry rather often. Yuzuru loved these shopping trips with her mother even if they tire him out. Or when his slowly largening breasts boobs and back would hurt from staying in one position for longer than five minutes. Or when one of the babies (or all of them) were in a very kicky mood. Yuzuru often mentioned that maybe they are doing figure skating in his belly, his mother rolling her eyes fondly at each remark.

“Oh, they did a 3A highkick!”  
“That was a mohawk, ugh!”  
“This Lutz was popped. Ugh, no, wait it was a flip. Why are you doing flips, baby, I don't like flips.”

Yeah, Yuzuru found out being pregnant isn't just strawberry cakes and rainbows. But he enjoyed it. Strange women pat his belly to feel the babies, he chatted with other pregnant women about preggy things and smiled brightly at those who already pushed out baby buggies.

One time when he was at the groceries he saw a mom with three kids. They were loud and whiney and didn't listen to their mother who was yelling at them for being so bad. When she looked up she noticed Yuzuru who was just standing there, staring at her with a little bit of fear in his eyes, his hands protectively on his belly.

“First time?” The woman asked, looking at his baby bump. Yuzuru nodded. Her face softened. “Don't be afraid! You will love it, even when sleep deprived. At least you won't have to deal with three little demons like them,” she said, pointing a thumb at her children. Two of them were playing a fight with cellophane sticks and the third one packed every sweets he could find into the chart.

“I'm expecting triplets” said Yuzuru.

“Oh!” The woman blinked. “Well, then prepare yourself and sleep till you can. After the birth you won't get a good sleep for months or even years!” Yuzuru's eyes widened in fear. The woman saw it on him and softened. “Aw, dear, don't be scared, your boyfriend or husband and your family will probably help! Grandparents are the best babysitters! You can pass the kids to them if you want some free time.”

“I-” Yuzuru wanted to say that he doesn't have a boyfriend or husband but someone interrupted him. His mom.

“Ah, Yuzu! There you are! I was searching for you everywhere! I found everything we need, we can go to the cashier… What's wrong, dear?”

The woman didn't understand a word because Mama Hanyu was speaking in japanese but she could understand facial expressions. “Um, sorry, maybe this is my fault.” Yumi looked at her. “Your daughter saw my three imps and when she told me she is expecting triplets I said that she should prepare herself. Maybe it shocked her a bit.”

Yuzuru was clearly shocked, he didn't blink for a while. He was still freaked out when they arrived at home.

Yuzuru sat on the couch, hugging his round, 5-6 months belly.

“What if they won't like me? What if I will be a terrible dad? What if I will do something wrong and they will grow up to be bad persons and will hate me? What if…”

Mama Hanyu interrupted him. “No, Yuzu, they will love you!” She sat beside him on the couch and hugged him. “You will be an amazing dad, I'm sure! I'm by your side, you know it and your friends will probably help too. There will be hard times, I already said that but you're not alone, don't forget that.”

“Thank you, Okaa-san!” Yuzuru cried.

 

Yuzuru still went to the TCC to train because he was that stubborn ™. Not everyday, of course, only 3-4 times a week and also off ice training was a straight no from Brian, he shouldn't have even skate since his pinky was in a splint to fix it but no one can say no to a stubborn, whiny and pregnant Yuzuru.

He always brought the ultrasound pictures with himself so he can show it to his friends how the babies are maturing. Jason and Evgenia always cooed but Jun was always confused because he couldn't see the babies on the blurred pictures.

Yuzuru had less energy, even without doing quads and just skating around so he often sat down on his place on the benches and tilted his head to the wall and closed his eyes to rest a bit.

“What's with Yuzuru?” Evgenia asked. “I know he sometimes does five-minute breaks but he's been sitting there for maybe 30 minutes…”

“I think he fell asleep” said Jason skating to the benches.

“But his left eye is open” she also stopped by her friend.

“Didn't he say earlier that he can't completely close one of his eyes?”

“Maybe. I don't remember.”

“What's up, darlings? Why you aren't practicing? Taking a break?” Tracy asked them walking into the rink. Then she noticed Yuzuru. “Oh, he fell asleep?” she laughed fondly. “Don't worry, pregnant women do this often.”

“Aaaah”

“Now go back to training and let Yuzu sleep, you want to do well at nationals, aren't you?”

“Yes, Tracy!” they said giggly, gave a high five to each other then both skated off to practice.

Yuzuru shifted in his sleep a bit because of the noise but he didn't wake up. They let him sleep till the end of the session when Tracy gently woke him up that it's time to go home.

 

Misha Ge didn't know about Yuzuru being pregnant, Yuzuru completely forgot to tell it to him too so when Misha arrived to TCC to do a new short program choreo to Evgenia he was very VERY surprised. After Yuzuru explained his situation to his friend, they took a selfie where only their faces are showing and also Yuzu's sticking up right pinky to show that he is treating it, seriously. He asked Misha to post it because his last appearance was at the Autumn Classic and his fans must be starving now. I won't go into details how everyone reacted for one (1) picture but there was also a discourse about his growing hair.

 

Far far away in Russia…

All the candles lit up when Eteri Tutberidze walked past them in the hallway to her secret room. There was nothing in that room, only a big mirror.  
She stopped and stood right before the mirror.  
“Magic Mirror on the wall! Who is the fairest of them all? Am I still the most powerful or someone needs a hunt down?”  
“You are very powerful, My Mistress” a face appeared in the mirror “but in beauty… there are many contenders.”  
“You know I can break you into little pieces in a second and you'll never be free.”  
The face looked at her plainly. “I know. But you won't do that. You need me and my predictions.”  
“Then stop being so disrespectful, or so help me...”  
“I'm just telling the truth” they shrugged. Or maybe. Can a face shrug without shoulders?  
“Then show me the answer!”  
The face vanished with an eye roll and the globe was visible in the mirror. It zoomed and showed pictures and videos while the voice of the Mirror spoke.  
“There is a man, you know him well, living in a country you can't reach easily. The most beautiful man alive will bring triplets to life…”  
“Wait, is it even possible?”  
“Don't cut me off while I’m storytelling! How many times do I have to say it to you?!”  
Eteri sighed. “All right, go on then! I don't have so much spare time.”  
“The babies are from Khione, the greek ice goddess herself. These demigods will later threat your power.”  
“NO!” Eteri screamed. “Who is the father? Show me immediately!”  
“He is charming without magic powers, his life belongs to the ice. You saw him making history, to others, he is always respectful, the greatest figure skater of all time: Hanyu Yuzuru.”  
Eteri's jaw dropped. “What?! No no no! This can't be true! They said he skips this season because of his broken pinky!  
“They had to cover it with something.”  
The witch looked in the mirror where a long haired slim man with a big belly flounced to put on his shoes.  
“When is the baby due date?” she asked with a little smile.  
“Next month, the beginning of March.”  
“Good.” Eteri smirked. “Then I have time to prepare. I have an idea.”  
The Mirror's face came back. “What do you plan to do with the babies, Mistress?” they asked a bit frightened.  
“It's a secret” she giggled. “Now go to sleep, Magic Mirror!” she slapped with her hand, the face vanished and the witch saw her reflection again in the glass. “I have other things to do.”  
Walking out of the room, Eteri took out her phone and started a call.  
“Lakernik? We have something to fix.”

 

It started as a regular day. Okay, not completely regular. It was THE DAY, the second Olympic gold medal’s anniversary, 17th February. Yuzuru haven't skated in weeks because his belly was very big now and his ankles were swollen because of the pregnancy but he wanted to skate on that day to celebrate. He called Brian if he can go to a private practice. Firstly Brian didn't want it but then hearing Yuzuru's craving, he sighed and let him go.  
The reason why Yuzuru wanted a private session was because of his pants… the lack of them. Yuzuru had a specific body shape, it was way more specific while he was pregnant… they couldn't find fitting pants for him so he wore skirts, in winter.  
Yuzuru asked Brian to tie his skates, he couldn't reach them because of his baby bump. When he first stepped on the ice it was like he didn't stop training two weeks ago. The sound of his blade scratching the ice, the cold air nipping his cheeks, his almost shoulder-long hair floating behind him, his dark blue skirt swishing (that, paired with yoga pants, were strangely comfortable, he noted the first time he wore them).  
Yuzuru touched his belly because he felt something. “Oh, you're excited to skate again, yeah?”  
He did some laps then stopped a bit to rest, his eyes wandered to the spanish flag.  
“What's wrong, Yuzu?” Brian asked gently.  
“I just miss Javi” he said with glassy eyes.  
“Aww” Brian went to him and hugged his shoulder. “We all miss him. But he will come back to visit us and after the babies are born you two can meet at ice shows.”  
“You are right” Yuzuru wiped his eyes.  
“Do you want to go home now or you would like to skate some more?”  
“I want to skate for a bit more.”  
“Okay, just be careful!”  
After some minutes Yuzuru started to feel a bit weird. His belly hurt but he had a very strong feeling that he wants to jump although he didn't do any jumps since months. He settled up for an axel.  
“Oh, no” Brian murmured. “YUZU!”  
Yuzuru took off, he jumped very high and he suddenly felt light. He didn't felt like that in more than 8 months. When he landed he noticed that something was missing. His tummy was flat again.  
THE BABIES!!!  
Yuzuru looked around panicked then he noticed Brian who was holding two little babies and Tracy was standing next to them with one baby in her arms. He rushed to them.  
“Are they mine?” he asked.  
“Completely” Brian answered with a weird face while he gave one baby to Yuzuru.  
“What?” Yuzuru borrowed his eyebrows.  
“I've never seen a childbirth but I'm sure this isn't how it's supposed to happen.”  
“Their mother is a Greek goddess” said Tracy. “There are a lot of weird things in Greek mythology.”  
“Well, yeah” Brian nodded in agreement.  
Tracy went to find towels to wrap the babies in them. Yuzuru sat down on the bench and cleaned his child with his skirt. He teared up in happiness.  
“I'm a dad. I'm a dad, Brian! I became a father!” he laughed and gently stroked the baby's cheek. “They are so cute!”  
Tracy came back with the towels and informed them that she called Mama Hanyu to bring all of them home.  
Yumi arrived in 10 minutes and also brought the baby baskets so they could easily carry them.  
Two boys and a girl. One of the boys and the girl had blue eyes like frozen water, the other's were brown like his father's. They did not have any hair yet. Yuzuru named them Axel, Salchow and Loop. At least for that time.  
Days passed and Yuzuru was very tired because of the all-nighters but he was also very happy and he enjoyed every minute of taking care of his children. His mother helped him in everything. When his dear friends and training mates came to visit him and the babies they also offered that they'll help him.  
One time when Yuzuru changed Loop's diaper, she sneezed because of the dusting powder. She sneezed a very tiny snowman. Yuzuru didn't notice it because it melted quickly in the warm room.  
Salchow was very mischievous, he was always smiling. He liked to harden his father's life like pooping again in the freshly changed diaper or peeing straight in Yuzuru's face.  
They were just days old but when Yuzuru watched some skating for nostalgia, Axel watched the screen with big eyes. Loop tried to clap or something like that and Salchow was sleeping.  
Yuzuru's heart was full with love for his children.

 

“Magic Mirror, tell me when the triplets will be born?” Eteri Tutberidze stood again before her mirror.  
“They live like normal babies, their father treats them well like they are the lights of his life.”  
“What?! You say, they're already born?”  
“Yes. For like almost two weeks ago now.”  
“TWO WEEKS?!“ Eteri was thundering. “And you didn't say a word?!”  
“You didn't ask.”  
“ARGH!”  
“Don't be so mad, it will give you more wrinkles.”  
Eteri looked in the Mirror's face furiously.  
“Okay, I think I'll shut up for now.” They said then disappeared into the mirrorworld or wherever they went.  
Eteri walked back and forth, thinking, then stopped and called someone.  
“Code 3. We take action immediately.”

 

Yuzuru woke up in the middle of the night for silence. It was weird, the babies always woke up in every 15 minutes. He went to the children's room to check on his kids. All three of them were sleeping. Oh, they finally learned how to sleep through all night?, thought Yuzuru jokingly. He looked down at them in their cradles. He gave them light and quick kisses on their foreheads to not to wake them up. He went back to his room.  
He didn't know how many minutes or hours later, Yuzuru woke up again but this time for a noise and loud blubbing. He rushed very fast to the children's room but he was late. The cradles were tumbled down and the window was open.  
The babies disappeared.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Yuzuru cried, dropped to his knees. “MY BABIES! NOOO! KHIONEEEE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me （/｡＼)  
> Hi, Klau here! ヾ(＾∇＾)  
> This chapter ended with a cliffhanger and idk when the next chapter is coming sooo... see ya later ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like procrastinating studying so here have the next chapter uwu

“Magic Mirror, open the portal!” Eteri stormed into her secret room with three babies magically levitating behind her. Eteri put a sleeping spell on them so that she can concentrate.   
“What are you planning, My Mistress?” the Mirror asked, worried.  
“You will see. Now open the portal!”  
“Yes, My Mistress.” The face disappeared to reveal a dark green spiraling portal in the mirror. Eteri wanted to step in when her senses alarmed her and turned back immediately. A blonde haired pale beautiful woman tried to steal the babies. She attacked Eteri with a snowshot while Axel, the baby was in her other hand.  
Eteri leaned sideways to avoid the attack. “Oh, you must be Khione! Nice to meet you!” She smiled at the goddess.  
“I'm not happy to see you Eteri Georgievna Tutberidze.”  
“Oh, so you know my full name!”  
“I have heard things about you, nothing good.”  
Eteri gasped touched, like it was a compliment. “Aww, thank you!” Then she changed back to her serious evil face. “But this doesn't mean I'll let you steal the tads back. Put that down!”  
“What do you want to do with them?” Khione asked, hugging Axel close to her chest protectively.  
Eteri walked closer to her, so the other two babies were behind her.  
“It's not your business.”  
“I'm their mother. Of course it's my business.”  
Eteri held up her finger to say something back but then she stopped. “Well, okay you have a point. But I still won't say my plan.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I have a personal reason. And THIS really isn't your business.”  
“Yes, if MY babies are involved!”  
Eteri rolled her eyes. “Now give me back that one!” She pointed at Axel.  
“No!” said Khione. “YOU will give ME back my babies!” She raised a snowstorm around Eteri and she secretly picked up the other babies with the wind. But Eteri noticed it and tried to get them back. Both of their magic was so strong, it snapped after a while and it accidentally threw the two babies, Salchow and Loop into the still open portal.  
Then the portal closed.  
“NO!” Eteri and Khione cried.  
“It's your fault!” Eteri said. “Now I don't know where they went! Give me the last one!” She demanded furiously.  
"Never!" Khione hugged Axel close and disappeared with a snowstorm.  
"Argh!" Eteri slapped a small table with a vase on it to the wall. "Mirror! Magic Mirror!"  
The face showed up. "Yes, My Mistress?"  
"Where did they go? Where are the babies now?"  
Mirror shaked their face. "I'm sorry, My Mistress, I don't know where they went. I only know that they are somewhere in the past."  
Eteri sighed. "Well I guess they can't threaten me there." Eteri turned away. "And that one what Khione stole doesn't have power so it won't be a problem for me either."  
The Mirror made a face. "Hm."  
"What?" Eteri turned back.  
"Oh, nothing, I just agreed with you."  
"Okay. Now you can go" she spat with her hand and the face disappeared. "It's time for the step two of my plan."  
Eteri left her secret room with an evil laugh.

Khione was flying in the middle of a big snow cloud with Axel in her arms. She was thinking very hard.  
"Where should I send him? I can't bring him back to Yuzuru, that would be the first place where Eteri would search him. Yuzuru's heart will break, I know but he will understand that the baby's safety is the first. Where is that place where Eteri would never search him?" She looked down at the sleeping baby and caressed his puffy cheeks.  
Then it clicked.  
"I know where to go." She turned the snowcloud really fast. The meteorologists were probably very surprised and concerned about this sudden change (or thought nah, it's Russia and it's winter).  
Some minutes later she was knocking on a door. She could have just appear in front of the owner of the house but she didn't want to scare the life out of the potential savior.  
A blonde girl opened the door.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Khione, the greek goddess of snow and ice. I need your help, Yulia Lipnitskaya."  
Yulia was very shocked when Khione told her what happened but when the goddess said she have to protect the baby from Eteri, Yulia immediately accepted the job.  
Khione gave the baby to Yulia.  
"What's his name?" She asked.  
"Axel."  
Yulia laughed. "Why I'm not surprised? Yuzuru is his father after all."  
"Give him an another name! I'll come back later and help with the fake birth certificate and adopting papers. I have to tell it to Yuzuru too, he won't be happy but he will help nonetheless."  
Khione left the baby with Yulia.

It was already morning in Toronto. Yuzuru was lying on the ground of the children's room, next to the cradles. He was still sobbing, eyes red and puffy, a lot of tissues around him and a glass of water because Mama Hanyu didn't want him to get dehydrated. He hugged three little blankets to his chest.  
A snowflake came in through the open window, it fell between Yuzuru and the cradles. A lot of other snowflakes followed it until it became a sitting Khione. She lightly caressed Yuzuru's face and wiped away the tears.  
"Khione," Yuzuru chuckled sadly. "They disappeared. Someone stole them from me. My little babies."  
"I know, dear," she said. "I followed the kidnapper and tried to get them back."  
"Let me guess, you couldn't." Khione looked at him sadly. "I knew it. If you would've succeeded they would be here again." A tear fell off from Yuzuru's cheek. "Who the hell is this kidnapper if even a goddess can't fight with them?!"  
"It was Eteri Tutberidze."  
Yuzuru clenched his fist. "That witch…"  
"I couldn't save all of them… Salchow and Loop got thrown into a portal, I don't know where they went but Axel… Axel is safe."  
Yuzuru sat up with hope in his eyes. "Axel? Where is he? Can I see him?"  
Khione shaked her head sadly. "No. Sorry. It's for his safety."  
Yuzuru stooped down with a pained expression.  
"He is safe, don't worry. Yulia Lipnitskaya will take care of him."  
"Yulia? She is a kind person and… you're right... he is safe with her, that's the last place where Eteri would search him."  
"So… are you okay with this?" Khione asked.  
Yuzuru took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. "Yes," he nodded. "It's what’s best for him. But… I have a condition."  
"You can't see him, Yuzuru" Khione shook her head. "It's too dangerous."  
"I know. I want to fund him. Everything he needs… I'll pay for it. I want to support him even if I can't see him."  
Khione nodded. "Okay. But you should do it anonymous so nobody can track it down. If someone finds out you are paying for Yulia’s adopted kid, they would think that the kid is actually yours and Yulia’s and you don’t want a rumor like that.”  
Yuzuru nodded. “Okay.”  
Khione sighed. “Now I’ll go back to Yulia and help her with the papers and to tell her that she has your support.”  
“Wait! Please give this to Axel!” Yuzuru put one of the blankets into Khione’s hand.  
“I will.” Khione smiled then turned into snowflakes and flew out of the window.  
Yuzuru laid back to the ground still sad that he will never see his children again but a bit relieved that at least one of them is in safe.

Yulia and Khione arranged the fake papers for Axel’s adopting. They changed his birthday so Eteri won’t suspect anything. Yulia also announced on her social media that she felt lonely so she’s adopting a baby. They also changed his name, Axel would be too obvious. So Yulia named him after his father's legacy: Victor.

 

Yuzuru did one more season after the tragedy. He won a lot of titles back but he was struggling mentally because of the loss. He was still happy to compete and win gold medals but it wasn’t that fun what it was used to be. He wanted his children back. Also ISU still treated him like he is nothing and milked his fans with expensive competition tickets. He have had enough of this. After the world championships, where he won his third gold medal, he announced his retirement from competitions during the press conference.  
He still did ice shows because he loved skating and also his fans. And finally he could go to his best friend’s ice show. Yuzuru got invited to Revolution on Ice.  
Yuzuru got better while years passed especially since Yulia always informed Yuzuru about what happened with Axel/Victor. He never interacted directly with his son though, Victor didn’t know about him.  
He saw Victor’s first steps on video, when he first stepped on the ice, when he won his first competition, and when Yuzuru knew about his son’s adoration for dogs, he gave him a poodle.  
Victor didn’t want to be treated as “The legendary Yulia Lipnitskaya’s son” and didn’t want to be in his mother’s shadow so he used a stage name for his skating career: Victor Nikiforov. He did follow his father’s footsteps and won most of the competitions. Then he met someone who he fell in love with and became his coach. Yuzuru was happy that his son finally found happiness and also he liked Yuuri Katsuki, whom he had met and gave advice to some time ago. Once Yuzuru was training him in his summer camp with Javier. He wanted so desperately to tell Victor who he was, but knows he can't. 

27 years passed since Yuzuru Hanyu retired, 20 years since he started coaching little kids and 15 years since he started to train juniors and seniors too. Now he was 52 years old, he had some grey hair and some wrinkles but he still looked so young and handsome he still got offers to commercials and photoshoots. He even did a photoshoot to Ice Jewels with a Canadian skater called JJ or something.  
It was early morning when he arrived at Ice Rink Sendai to prepare for the training sessions for today and do some of the paperwork. One of his juniors wanted to move to seniors for next season.  
When he was slowly gliding on the ice to try out it’s condition, he noticed something IN the ice. It was a woman, who slowly ascended from the ice.  
“Khione!” Yuzuru gasped, surprised. “I haven’t seen you in years! How are you?”  
“Yuzuru!” Khione gripped his arms excitedly. “I have good news and bad news… ”  
“What?” Yuzuru looked at her confused.  
“The good news is I found them! Our children! Salchow and Loop! I know where they are!”  
“That's great, where are they?”   
“Yeah, well…” the goddess fidgeted. “the bad news is that they're in other timelines…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! ヾ(＾∇＾)  
> Here begins the crossover hehehehe~ did you expect this coming? （゜◇゜）  
> This chapter is kind of a Khione pov haha :3  
> And you got a new character, Yulia, our savior ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya later ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
